


las peleas de almohada, se convierten en sueños de almohada

by LaryssaD17



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Sassy, Sharing a Bed, non Canon, rommates, sleepy, super short
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17
Summary: -Te odio.- le dijo dándole la espalda con los ojos cerrados.-Yo también te quiero, Snips.- Ahsoka no tuvo que mirarlo para saber que estaba sonriendo.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	las peleas de almohada, se convierten en sueños de almohada

**Author's Note:**

> Título viene de la canción Pillow Fight de Galantis.

-Soka.- susurró una voz, en lo que parecieron sus sueños. 

Se parecía a la voz de Anakin, pero la ignoró y siguió durmiendo. 

-Ahsoka.- volvió a llamarle y esta vez sintió un toque cálido en el brazo, pero simplemente frunció el ceño y se arropó más con la manta. 

-Snips, sé que estás despierta.- dijo la que definitivamente era la voz de Anakin luego de moverle el brazo con más violencia. 

La de cabello teñido que hasta hace unos segundos había estado dormida, abrió los ojos de repente y le miró con odio. Encontró a su compañero de piso con una sonrisa de niño inocente y una almohada y una manta en las manos. 

-¿Qué demonios quieres, Skyguy?- preguntó molesta, dándole la espalda. 

-¿Podría dormir contigo?- preguntó en voz pequeña y suave. 

-¿Por qué debería dejarte? 

-Porque tuve una pesadilla y si no duermo te sentirás mal en la mañana por rechazarme. 

Ahsoka se giró para verlo media dormida y aunque Anakin era medio idiota aún con casi treinta años y ella tenía sueño, el infeliz tenía razón, además de que no se callaría hasta que lo aceptara. 

Así que la de piel canela, sacó un suspiro pesado y cansado y se echó a un lado en la cama, para dejarle un espacio al rubio. 

-Te odio.- le dijo dándole la espalda con los ojos cerrados. 

-Yo también te quiero, Snips.- Ahsoka no tuvo que mirarlo para saber que estaba sonriendo. 

Anakin colocó sus cosas en el lado donde había estado Ahsoka y luego de acomodarse, se acurrucó cerca de la chica. Cerró los ojos, por primera vez en toda la noche desde aquella pesadilla y se permitió inhalar el olor de los rizos de su compañera y dejarse envolver por la calidez que irradiaba su cercanía. 

En menos de cinco minutos, ambos estaban de vuelta al mundo de los sueños. Cuando despertaron, en vez de estar dándole la espalda como había hecho al principio, Ahsoka se descubrió abrazada a él mientras Anakin la sostenía como si fuera lo más preciado que tuviera.


End file.
